


Day 20: Betrayal

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Deceit | Janus Sanders And Morality | Patton Sanders Relationship, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BAMF Deceit | Janus Sanders, BAMF Logic | Logan Sanders, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Betrayal, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Feelings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders is very very pissed, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thomas Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Logic | Logan Sanders is also pissed, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders is pissed, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Other, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Thomas Sanders Angst, Thomas Sanders made an oopsie, Whump, and scared, but it doesn't actually happen, but its okay he'll fix it, but you didn't hear it from me, febuwhump day 20, though the description of how it would happen is a little graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: the sequel to day 18!!the aftermath from Virgil's POVI would recommend reading day 18 first but I guess you don't have to
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Day 20: Betrayal

Virgil listened carefully and followed along to Patton's counting. He breathed in till 4 and held for 7 and breathed out for 8 and he was doing great but his breathing wasn’t what was broken his eyes were what was broken and he didn’t know why. Virgil continued to breathe.

“You’re doing so well Jack-o-lantern. I’m so proud of you just keep breathing,” Patton kept holding his hands but Virgil could feel him move slightly before his head was being guided to lay against someone's chest, he assumed Patton’s, “Do we have any idea what happened or why? Has this ever happened to any of us before?”

“Yes. We absolutely know what happened and why and were just keeping it to ourselves in order to torture our youngest,” Virgil could hear the obvious worry in the undertones of Janus's sarcasm. It warmed his heart knowing the trait that raised him cared so much.

“Actually,” Thomas’s words made Virgil simultaneously stop in fear and start in hope.

“Actually what Thomas?” Janus’s words were stilted and dangerous, daring Thomas to continue.

“It might, uhm,” Thomas paused, Virgil felt his blood run cold, “it might have something to do with the new anxiety meds I’m taking?”

Virgil stopped breathing again. He couldn’t see because one of his family members decided he needed to block him out, decided he wasn’t good enough. He couldn’t see because Thomas decided that he didn’t deserve to.

“You’re what?” Virgil had never heard Patton's voice so empty, so devoid of emotion. To made him fear a little on Thomas’s behalf.

“I’m taking new anxiety medication. I didn’t know it would do this! I didn’t mean to hurt him I swear he's just been so on edge and I’m so tired and busy and-“

“If he's on edge then you talk to him! Or Janus and I! Or even roman and Remus! I don’t care! What you don’t do is put his life at risk by taking anxiety meds! those could have killed him!” Virgil had never heard Patton shout like that, he knew the only reason Patton wasn’t standing up was that he didn’t want to let go of him or upset him more.

“Probably will kill him if you don’t stop. This is probably only stage one. There are obviously no previous cases of this for me to go on but I would assume it starts gradually, taking his eyesight, then assumably his hearing, his mobility. I wager his sanity would start to fade as well, eventually leaving him as no more than a doll. Before killing him,” Logan’s words felt like they had removed the air from the room, had frozen time itself, Virgil felt Patton pull him closer and was shocked when he heard Thomas begin to sob. He tensed when he felt someone sit down on his other side and grab his hand, relaxed slightly when he could distinguish gloves and rough skin.

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god! Virgil, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think it through, I’m so sorry. I'll never take them again I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you! I never mean to hurt you,” a muffled crash echoed through as Thomas connoted to sob desperately for forgiveness.

“Logan, twins, please help Thomas outside. I believe he needs to be out of our sight while he thinks over the consequences of his betrayal,” Virgil felt Janus press his nose into his hair while Patton spoke. Virgil didn’t know emotional pain could hurt so physically.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? I tried to avoid any physical descriptions because well Virgil can't see, did I manage it?
> 
> please let me know and please leave a comment and kudos they warm my heart!!! (even if I don't always reply because social anxiety)


End file.
